Dance for me, teaboy
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Jack x Ianto, Jack has his wicked ways with his lover while teaching him how to lead while dancing


**DANCE FOR ME, TEA BOY!**

**A TORCHWOOD FANFICTION**

**PAIRING**: Jack x Ianto

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them. Promise.

**RATING**: PG13 – for suggestions, to be on the sure side

**DEDIACATION**: to a new band I just discovered: Rodrigo y Gabriela; listening to their music made me think of this.

**GENRE**: Humor, just a light fluffy piece

**BETA: **Neenabluegirl – thanks for the great work. I'd be totally lost without you. ;) I'm glad you like reading my stories

**LANGUAGE**: English

**SPOILER**: Up until the end of season two I think.

…

**Dance for me, tea-boy!**

**a Djap story**

…

"Ianto will do it." Jack decided thinking the problem was solved and with that the weekly meeting closed. He hadn't expected anyone to question his decision and even if someone did, it never would be Ianto. But then the young Welsh opened his mouth.

"You can't be serious, Sir." Ianto complained and Jack sat down again with a heavy sigh. Well, even he could be surprised by the behavior of his minions once, right?

"Of course I am. When did I ever make fun while deciding matters of Torchwood?"

His whole team stared back at him with lifted eyebrows and angry scowls. Jack shrugged smirking.

"Okay, fine. But I'm not making jokes now."

"But why me, Sir?" Ianto blinked confused.

"Because we recently discovered that your hips bear a rhythm that's entrancing." He smirked and made a show of checking out his personal tea-boy's backside.

"You're trying to make me blush on purpose, right?"

Ianto sounded more annoyed than amused, so Jack sobered up again. He was still hoping to get laid later on so he shouldn't annoy the young Welsh.

"Come on, we both know that you're a great dancer. You've made a habit of asking me out to dance at least once a week." Jack pointed out.

"Yeah, but that's only because I like dancing with you… not dancing in general, Jack. There's a difference to it."

Now Ianto was blushing, as the whole team was still in the room. Jack hadn't meant to really embarrass his lover, at least not in earnest. He'd just wanted to tease him a little bit, so he hurried to explain.

"Look, you're the best one for this job. You are really a great dancer; I know from my own experience."

Ianto rolled his eyes "Don't be ridiculous. I can't even lead."

Now Jack blinked surprised. "You can't?"

Ianto rolled his eyes "Of course not. You always lead." Jack hadn't even been aware of that. He just loved being intimate in any way. For him there were no limitations to it. He just reacted to the behavior of his particular partner, usually not caring what role was expected of him. Over the years, there was hardly anything he hadn't tried at least once. He tended to forget that not everybody had the same experiences, although he had been a little bit surprised about the more inventive side of the chaste looking Welsh.

"But you could dance before we started going out." At least that much he knew… or rather thought he knew.

"That doesn't mean I know how to lead."

"It doesn't?"

"No. It just means that my sister, who went with me to the dancing lessons, was a very strong girl that always knew what she wanted."

"Easy. Then you'll just have to learn how to lead." Jack grinned and tried again to leave the room. He didn't get far though.

"Why can't Owen go?" Ianto tried, reaching seemingly for anybody just to weasel out of this duty.

"Because he's dead? What would he do at a ball? He will stick out when he doesn't eat something and the last we want is to get anybody suspicious about this operation."

The operation consisted of a pair of them surveying a party. They suspected aliens were infiltrating the association and needed to be sure. Fact was it was a traditional dancing ball which left them with the more traditional dancing rules.

"And what about you? You're a far better dancer than me."

"They know me as we already established. They wouldn't talk to me. You'll need to do it."

"But…"

"No." Jack interrupted Ianto and sighed. "This meeting is over. Gwen, Owen, back to work. Ianto, Toshiko with me."

He led them both downstairs to the shooting range. He walked over to the radio, which Owen had installed for breaks in between practice. He rummaged around a little and finally found with a triumphant "Ha! Got you!" what he'd been looking for. He put the disc into the player and went back to the other two.

"If you are so insecure about this, let's practice this together."

"I still…" Ianto tried but closed his mouth after a stern look from his boss.

"Toshiko, Ianto. It's time for a dance."

Very reluctantly both followed his command and started swaying to the music.

Jack watched for a while and couldn't believe his eyes. Both looked awful together and Ianto even managed to trip over Toshiko's feet twice.

Jack had barked commands like 'quicker' and 'you need to feel the rhythm, I know you can do it!' but nothing seemed to work. Sighing he typed something into the player and the music changed to a song with a much more demanding rhythm. Then he waltzed over to his two team members and hazarded: "Well, shall we dance Mr. Jones?"

Ianto looked as if he might run, but Jack caught his arm and pulled him into the right position to dance.

"If you want to lead, you need to show this to your partner." He lectured "Your presence, your stance alone needs to show that." He straightened his form, suddenly looming over Ianto, showing off an aura of confidence and smugness that even topped his usual demeanor.

Then he started to move and Ianto instantly followed, picking up the rhythm with no problems this time.

"See? If the one who leads has confidence in his abilities, the one follows can let go completely." Jack stopped suddenly, making Ianto trip over his feet. With a grin he caught him and smirked: "Now you. Sweep me of my feet, Mr. Jones."

Ianto looked sour but straightened up. It was a start but not nearly enough, so Jack teased.

"Whom exactly do you want to impress with that? It's me you want to ask for a dance. Do you think I'd let you lead with this poor performance?"

"I can't Jack. It's just not my…"

Jack's voice grew suddenly husky, knowing exactly the effect it had on his poor tea-boy. "I know you can. Remember? I've seen your demanding side before and let me assure you… it's quite a sight to see."

Toshiko hid a grin and turned away, causing Ianto to blush.

"Will you stop that, Jack?" but the Welsh's voice had also grown husky, so Jack's intended effect seemed to work.

"No." he continued. "Show me, that you can make me do what you want! Show me that strong side of yours and make me shut up! There's just one way to do tha…"

He was interrupted by Ianto, who stormed to him and practically pulled him in the right position. Now they were finally getting somewhere; embarrassment always worked on his tea-boy and Jack had definitely reached his goal.

This time Ianto was the one looming and Jack felt an unexpected shiver ran down his spine. Perhaps this would lead to some interesting changes in the bedroom too, one could never know with Ianto.

They started moving and soon Ianto had picked up the right beat and whirled Jack around to it with moves neither of them expected from him. They were both grinning madly as the song finally ended and they stopped dancing right on cue.

"I don't remember when I've had this much fun standing up." Ianto finally beamed.

Jack smirked "I do."

Ianto blushed again, although this time he finally looked amused, while Toshiko actually snickered.

"Are we back to the sexual harassment, Sir?" Ianto answered and locked gazes with Jack.

Jack swallowed hard at that look and his cheeks also tinged a little bit in appreciation of things to come. He was definitely in for it later, but he couldn't think of anything better to happen to him.

Jack cleared his throat; he knew the day would be awfully long if he stayed here watching them practice, so he finally mumbled, "Now you know how to work it, All you have to do is practice it with Toshiko. I'll expect your report at 8 o'clock sharp."

Toshiko hid her grin and Ianto's blush darkened. All of them knew that working hours were long over at that time of the day and it was far from a work related meeting.

Jack couldn't care less as he left the room whistling and with a joyful swing to his hips.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 5****th ****September 2010**


End file.
